


Favourite Smile

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Requested by @a-ghost-in-the-tardis: Hello! Could I request a Merlin X reader, where they have been a couple for a while and she is feeling sad about something, so to help her cheer up they go camping at the woods and he does something fun with his magic because he knows it will cheer her up?Notes: Probably out of character because I haven’t watched Merlin in yearssssss, but I tried for you!Gender Neutral





	Favourite Smile

You’d been sad and grumpy for the last week and you knew you’d been bringing Merlin’s own mood down a great deal. It wasn’t his fault or anything to do with him really, being a servant at the castle was usually perfectly fine…but the visiting nobles that had arrived were rude and horrible. They were constantly complaining and pointing out flaws in your work that weren’t even there. It was exhausting and upsetting. One thing you valued was your ability to do your work well. 

“I’m sorry…” You look over at your sweetheart from where you’d been sat together near the well. He’d come to visit you as he usually did and you felt bad for not being in a more chipper mood. 

“About what?”

“I’ve been sad a lot lately…it’s just these nobles! They’re so horrible and all i’m trying to do is make sure the rooms are clean and they have what they need, but they’re so horrible, Merlin!” You press your cheek into his shoulder with a sigh. 

“Love, it’s alright, you’re allowed to be sad.”

“Still…” 

The two of you fall into a brief silence. It makes you feel worse for being so grumpy, but Merlin was right, you couldn’t help being sad and you were allowed to be so. 

“How about we go camping on the edge of the woods? You don’t have to work for the next few days and neither do I…maybe it’ll cheer you up? Getting away for a bit?” He bumps your shoulder with his. 

“Is it safe?”

“If we stay near the road and near the walls of Camelot. I know a thing or two as well.” He says it with a twinkle, the one that means he’s referring to his magic without referring to his magic because he shouldn’t be mentioning it. 

Merlin stands and with a tug on your hand the two of you are walking towards your home. You know that you have an old tent, your fathers, hidden away, and some spare blankets. Your suspicions that Merlin was indeed intent on going camping that very evening appear correct as you spent the next few minutes rummaging around your house for all you need before setting off outside the walls. 

“Here should do!” Its a little spot near the road and Camelot but still private enough that you don’t feel uncomfortable about camping there. Together you set up the tent, after much confusion and a few attempts which end in you being twisted in tarp, and the blankets before sitting down together.

You lie down, with your head in his lap and for the first time in the last week you feel yourself relax just a little bit. You look up at the sky and smile as you recognise the sparkles and shapes of Merlin’s magic, as he creates a little story in magic before your eyes. There has never been anything in your life that has compared with the beauty of Merlin’s magic, the beauty it had the potential to be. You knew it could be dangerous as well, everyone in Camelot did, but moments like this proved that magic was not all bad and that Merlin indeed could be trusted with it. 

“There’s my favourite smile”

“Thank you for bringing it back for me…you always know how to cheer me up.”


End file.
